


Morning After

by gremlin4



Series: Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [11]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: Not that Ruki wouldn't be there to ensure everyone's safety, but starting the man off in a good mood made things so much easier. For everyone involved.**This is a direct sequel to Mission Ridiculous, but can stand on its own.**





	Morning After

Ruki made sure to wake up extra early on the few days Kyo had to be on location before seven am. When he was here for them at least. Kyo wasn't exactly the nicest person when he had to get up at his usual time, even less so when he had to be somewhere even earlier than that. Ruki's learned over the years that it's better to start the older man's day off as nice as possible for everyone's sake. Not that Ruki wouldn't be there to ensure everyone's safety, but starting the man off in a good mood made things so much easier. For everyone involved.

And it wasn't really a struggle for Ruki to wake up at an insane hour of the day during these times. His random bouts of insomnia make it near impossible for him to sleep a full night most days. Plus, if he wanted to make sure Kyo had a good, healthy breakfast this was usually the best time to force it on the older man. Kyo couldn't exactly defend or argue against Ruki properly when he was half-asleep nor was he likely to make his own food. Therefore, Ruki used the chance whenever he could to avoid the man's tendency towards junk food and five-minute meals.

When Ruki had gotten up at the sound of Kyo's first set of alarms, Kyo had still been dead to the world. Determined to sleep as much as possible until he absolutely had to be awake, hence the multiple alarms, but Ruki knew the instant the man hit the bottom step and entered the kitchen.

Ruki was standing over the stove flipping two pancakes to add to the small feast he had prepared when he felt a shift in the air. Ruki didn't know how it was possible but somehow Kyo always seemed to fill a room with just his presence alone. It didn't help that the man never made a fucking sound when he moved either. There was just this weight to the air, like a physical touch without actually being touched, to let him know the man was around.

Kyo liked to joke it was his experience in a past life, like a ninja or spy which on some days Ruki honestly believed, but Ruki could always tell when he was near. When his gaze was on him. Even from across the room he could tell. The hair on the back of his neck raising as he became aware that he was being stalked like prey being hunted by a hungry predator.

His cock had been stirring all morning at the thought of what they'd done the previous evening. It was his first thought this morning when he had woken up sore and aching in all the right places. And not all of it could be attributed to the tour he just got back from.

After Reita had come barging into their apartment like a scene out of a movie, Kyo had snapped. Cussing violently as he chased the younger man down the hall and completely off their floor in his rage. It was a sight that had filled Ruki with both shame and arousal. Seeing Kyo so ready to defend and protect what he saw as his, even if it was just Reita he was defending him from, had set Ruki's body on fire. Like something primal in him had woken up and happily pranced around in joy at having such a vicious lover ready to maim another human being for him. And then the shame had come crashing in, but only for a moment. Only long enough to cross Ruki's wires so that when Kyo returned back to their door still spitting venom about his best friend, Ruki was flushed and clutching tightly at himself as if to hold his feelings inside.

The sight of him must have triggered something in Kyo.

Before he knew what was happening, Ruki found himself pulled back inside the apartment. Back pressed tightly against the cold wood of the door as strong arms easily lifted him from the floor. The lock latching was the last sound made that wasn't panting breaths, low grunts, or cries of pleasure as Kyo set out to reclaim his property with gusto.

Even after the intense round at the front door, which no doubt meant they'd be getting another noise complaint from their neighbors across the hall, Kyo didn't seem satisfied. That wasn't to say the sex wasn't amazing, it was near mind-blowing. It was more that Kyo felt he hadn't claimed Ruki's every thought process, every fiber of his being. Yet. The insistent need for more had to lead to two more rounds in the bedroom after. By the end of it, Ruki had felt rung out and yet extremely satisfied. Dry of any emotion but a fierce love for the man wrapped around him. God, how he had missed this psychotic man.

Now, those burning eyes were awake and alert once more. He could feel them on the back of his skull before traveling down his neck, his back, his legs...

Taking in how exposed Ruki was. Dressed in only one of Kyo's favored oversize t-shirts and nothing else. He hadn't even bothered with anything like underwear or an apron before he started on breakfast. The most he had done so far was put in his contacts and brush his teeth. A very rare sight indeed and something Kyo was definitely appreciating if the silence was any indication. The thought of Kyo standing there admiring him was enough to make Ruki completely hard.

With shaky hands, Ruki slipped the perfect, fluffy pancake onto the growing stack and poured the last of the batter into the pan. That's when Kyo decided to approach. Pressing the prominent bulge in his pants against the thin layer of Ruki's t-shit covered bottom. Their similar heights allowing for the man to drag that tempting flesh just under Ruki's ass, pushing the shirt up enough that soon denim was pressing and rubbing against smooth skin. A breathy gasp falling from Ruki's lips involuntarily at the feel. The tease.

Pressing closer, Kyo rubbed the fuzz of his beard he hadn't bothered shaving in the month Ruki had been gone along the younger man's soft neck. A smirk tugging at Kyo's lips at the feel of Ruki shivering from the sensation, the scratch and burn of his beard. It was quite addicting and one of the reasons Kyo doesn't shave as religiously as he once had. Knowing how much Ruki enjoyed the feeling.

Giving Ruki a sweet kiss on the cheek and a squeeze on his hips, Kyo moved away to pour himself a cup of coffee. Leaving the younger man alone for now. He happened to snatch Ruki's favorite mug, a large black cup covered in glitter, from the drying rack. Not really caring enough to search for his own, Kyo went over to the table to sit and wait for Ruki to finish making breakfast. Dark eyes watching him with barely contained heat as Ruki tried to focus once more on cooking and not burning the food or the apartment down. Hopefully.

When the last pancake was done and the stove top safely turned off, Ruki fixed a plate of fresh fruit, pancakes, and tamagoyaki. Bringing the first assembled plate over to the table on shaky legs to set in front of the older man, but Kyo had other ideas. Standing up suddenly, Kyo met him halfway as he took the plate from Ruki's lax grip. Setting the plate back on the counter, not even really caring about where, as Kyo took firm hold of the side of Ruki's face and neck to steal the breath right out of his lungs with a kiss. For a long moment, Ruki lost all sense of time and space as he clung to Kyo as kiss after kiss burned through him. Not even realizing Kyo had backed him up until his bare ass hit the edge of the table.

Startled at the abrupt feeling of cold wood on his exposed skin as the table met the back of his legs, Ruki gasped in surprise as the world suddenly spun before him and he found himself being forced to lean over the table. His own hands braced against the wood as Kyo firmly planted a hand between Ruki's shoulder blades, pushing his chest down and pulling his hips up. Forcing him to arch and display himself, that hand ensuring he couldn't move or escape what was happening. And Ruki couldn't help but moan at the sudden surge of arousal that raced through his body. At being put on display for Kyo.

He was so hard already, practically dripping, as he was left feeling dizzy. Both from lack of oxygen and the anticipation. His feet were gently kicked apart, forcing his legs to spread wider, as he listened to the older man work his cock free. The sound of a foil wrapper being ripped open was loud in the silence of the kitchen, but it sent Ruki's senses into overdrive. Knowing what was coming next.

 _Oh, God, yes._  Ruki thought, his mouth too dry to speak the words aloud.

There was a finger, then two, in his ass for the briefest moment. The easy and gentle glide more to ensure Ruki wasn't too tight as well as to lube him up from the open packet than anything else. Considering what they had done only last night, there was no way Ruki had tightened enough to need to be stretched again. But it was sweet that Kyo would take the time to check. Even in his wildest mood, the man would never hurt him by accident. On purpose, however...

The brief time Kyo took to wet him was all the preamble Ruki got before Kyo grabbed onto his hips and thrust inside him with a harsh slam of his hips. Throwing his head back, Ruki tried to gasp out but he couldn't. It was like the air inside of him felt trapped, locked inside until Kyo's harsh thrusts forced it out. His body easily parting and accepting his lover inside even as the rest of him locked up and quivered from the sharp, near painful pleasure being forced on him.

After that first push, things became a haze of pleasure.

With Kyo pressing him into the table, Ruki could do little else but take the harsh pounding. All his pleas and cries for more, faster, went unheard as Kyo set his own pace. Deliberately keeping his pace slow, but his thrust deep and forceful. Making sure he dragged against Ruki's prostate in some way every time he bottomed out inside of his lover. Enjoying how each push would cause the younger man to moan and whimper, legs shaking and hips involuntarily jerking up in sensitivity when he would get the angle just right. A quick brush of his hand over Ruki's cock had Kyo grinning triumphantly at how much Ruki was dripping. The beautiful man so aroused he was practically leaking onto the floor and table.

But Kyo wanted more.

Pulling out of the Ruki without warning, Kyo was rewarded with almost kittenish whines of disappointment when he didn't immediately push back inside. Slowly dragging his head around, Ruki barely had enough time to catch his breath before Kyo was yanking him up from the table. Thankfully Kyo had anticipated Ruki's legs failing him as strong arms caught him before forcefully spinning him around again. Easily lifting his weight and setting Ruki on the table's edge, too fast for Ruki to even protest or keep up with. But Ruki all too happy to advantage of the change in position so he could wrap his arms around Kyo's neck. His legs falling open around sharp hips as hungry lips devoured each other now that they were face to face.

Well... After Kyo practically tore his shirt off of Ruki that is.

After first, Ruki was disappointed Kyo wouldn't let him return the favor, but another kiss silenced him. For a long moment, the two traded heated kisses back and forth. Plush lips nibbling and dragging across pale and sensitive flesh before returning to each other. But the need for more still burned bright. While Ruki was distracted sucking on Kyo's bottom lip, Kyo let his hands drag and grope down satin soft skin until he reached those gorgeous thighs he loved to bury himself between. Cupping his hands under Ruki's knees, Kyo used his hold to spread Ruki's legs further apart and give himself better access to the younger man. He was so loose, so wet and eager, that Kyo didn't even need to guide himself. His cock simply slipped inside with no resistance. Easily burying himself into Ruki's searing depths.

Letting out another cry of pleasure, Ruki clutched Kyo tighter to him. Their upper bodies plastered to each other with sweat as Kyo softly rocked his hips back, forward, around. Ruki's tight hold not allowing him the chance to really pull back and deliver his usual thrust, but that was fine. This was better even. Every so often he would snap his hips forward suddenly in the limited space, harsh, quick, before going back to the gentle, slow rhythm. The new rhythm soon had Ruki clawing at his shoulders in ecstasy, head thrown back as he moaned and cried out. The older man taking the chance to mark up that alluring stretch of skin before him. Ruki would need to wear either a scarf or a turtleneck if he wanted to avoid people staring later on at the number of bruises Kyo was giving him amongst the collection already present.

"I'm gonna come," Ruki gasped out, eyes unseeing as they stared at the ceiling. His body twitching beyond his control as the end steadily burned its way from his toes up into a tight ball in his stomach with Kyo driving into him at such a perfect angle. " _I'm gonna come_."

But he didn't want to. It was too soon.

Despite his mental protest, Ruki was helpless against falling over the edge. Especially not with Kyo starting to jackhammer into him with a primeval intensity that set his whole being aflame. A sign of the older man's own end as Ruki gripped the table hard, desperate for purchase as Kyo surged in and out of him over and over. The table making these horrible screeches as it shifted on the wood floor, probably making even worse marks across the floor. God, at this point they'd never get their security deposit back.

Soon after Kyo increased his pace, Ruki heard the crash of the centerpiece followed by heavy ceramic. The vase full of fake wildflowers and Kyo's half-full coffee cup forgotten only moments ago, now shattered across the floor. Not that Ruki cared. Everything was drowned out by the sound of them moaning and grunting like the fucking animals they both were in that moment as Kyo ravaged him into oblivion. Though honestly Ruki was surprised the table hadn't come apart as well by now. Or maybe that he hadn't.

It was hard to think.

He felt a stinging on his neck as Kyo bit down into soft flesh hard enough to draw blood before the world went fuzzy as Ruki splattered come all over their heaving stomachs. Without his cock even being touched once. It was like of goal of Kyo's now, to get him to come untouched. It certainly made for some intense sex but Ruki loved it. Lived for it.

Kyo gave a few more Earth-shattering thrusts into him, making Ruki twitch and cry out at the painful pleasure before he came with a low growl. Filling Ruki's insides with liquid heat that made Ruki whimper, the feeling so arousing to him it made him twitch in oversensitivity. Like a puppet with his strings cut, Kyo seems to deflate over Ruki, his body collapsing down and further into Ruki's embrace.

Not that Ruki minded much. In fact, this was nearly his favorite part about sex with Kyo. Though the actual act would always win out, Ruki had to admit the sweet kisses and gentle petting afterward as he was smothered under Kyo's weight was pretty amazing. It made his heart sing and his insides dance with joy whenever Kyo would trail soft lips over his own, across his face, down his neck. Calloused hands soothing him as Ruki regained his ability to breath and his body calmed down. Rough hands running through his hair until Ruki practically purred in contentment while Kyo's strong body blocked out the rest of the world.

He could stay in this warm little bubble for hours if Kyo let them. Too fucking soon, Kyo pulled away and carefully out of him. Knowing Ruki had to be beyond sore after last night and now this morning. Which was true, but Ruki was still disappointment when Kyo pulled away.

Stepping back, Kyo took a moment to just stare at Ruki. To take in the various bruises and love bites he'd left behind, the beard burn Ruki could feel across his face and neck starting to flush red, his stomach covered in his own mess. Strong hands unable to help reaching once more to pet and touch again. To keep his hands on Ruki even after the heat in his eyes had died down, not completely gone, but certainly calmer. Their intensity lowered as Kyo focused on other things, like memorizing the way Ruki looked right now.

Ruki couldn't move. Simply let himself be pawed at as he watched Kyo. Drinking in the sight of his lover so completely disheveled, all because of him. His own hands petting under Kyo's come splattered and wrinkled shirt, unable to stop himself from seeking out and finding skin. Those glorious abs he so loved to run his fingers over, to drag his nails across.

Snagging Ruki's abandoned shirt from its spot on the back of the kitchen chair, Kyo slowly used the corner clean Ruki off as he laid there. "'You should know better than to tease me like that," Kyo growled low in his ear as he bent back over him to lick and kiss at the tender bite mark on his neck. The shirt falling forgotten beside the two.

Ruki could only nod, too fucking wrecked to even form the word yes.

Pleased, Kyo straightened up. Pulling Ruki with him so he remained eye level before delivering one lasta harsh kiss to already bruised lips. The sound of his zipper cut through the silence. Stepping back, Kyo gave Ruki once last intense look before striding away.

Ruki watched as the older man removed his own come splattered shirt, throwing it haphazardly toward the washroom in the hall before heading inside. Not bothering with getting another shirt just yet, Kyo grabbed his a wash towel from the linen cupboard and started wiping his stomach and chest down. Quietly mumbling to Koron who had followed him inside now that the loud noises were over.

It took Ruki a good couple of minutes before he was able to compose himself enough to think, much less stand up. His legs still wobbly after such an... intense morning. Picking up his used shirt, Ruki quietly slipped it back on as he began his own clean up from the kitchen sink using the hanging hand towel by the stove. His mind still lost in a post-orgasmic daze.

Until a loud knock snapped him awake.

"Having a late morning, Ruki-san?" Makoto, Kyo's personal assistant, laughed at seeing Ruki's current state after Kyo had greeted and let him in.

Which, rude.

Thankfully, Ruki had enough time to grab a robe from the washroom off the kitchen before Makoto had seen him. It was bad enough that he'd already seen Kyo shirtless and obviously sporting fresh love bites and scratches across his neck and upper shoulders. If he had seen Ruki wearing nothing but a dirty t-shirt amongst the wreckage in their kitchen, it would have been instantly obvious what they had just been up to.

Their only saving grace was the fact that as Kyo's assistant, Makoto had seen them in much similar fashion multiple times so he wasn't the least bit suspicious, but this was cutting it a little close. Five minutes sooner and Ruki doesn't want to think of what might have happened. Though Makoto's presence did mean one thing... They were late. Or were going to be soon if they getting get a move on. Cursing, Ruki rushed back to the bedroom, shouting apologizes to the other man as he quickly pulled out a random outfit and started getting ready as quick as he could. Sadly he wouldn't have enough time to shower, which he really needed now, but he'd make due. His morning had been much better spent after all.

"Uh, Kyo-san?" Makoto said, the nervous tone instantly catching Ruki's attention as his words floated into the bedroom.

"What?"

"What happened to your kitchen?"

Shit.

"Is that come on the-- Oh. Uh. Never mind!" Makoto practically screamed, quickly backpedaling through the apartment. "Forget I asked! In fact, since you seem to be up and almost dressed Kyo-san, why don't I just go on ahead! I'll meet you both there Kyo-san! Bye!!"

The slam of the door was loud, scaring Koron who let out a sharp bark in annoyance.

"That was rude," Kyo huffed, stepping into the bedroom to replace his shirt. Ignoring the glare Ruki shot his way as the younger man struggled into a pair of skinny jeans.

"Considering what he just saw, I don't blame him. God, Kyo! Why'd you even let him go into the kitchen?"

"Why not? I needed coffee,"

"Because it was obvious what we had just done and where?!" Ruki cried out, completely mortified. But Kyo only smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

Dressed and ready to go, Kyo headed back to the kitchen and proceeded to pull a new cup from the cupboard. And like nothing was wrong, he calmly ate his cold breakfast leaning against the counter with his new cup of coffee resting at his elbow and a smug look on his face. Completely ignoring the broken ceramic on the floor or the table covered in come not two feet from him.

"Kyo!"

"Better hurry up Ruki, everyone's waiting."

Un-fucking-believable.


End file.
